Princess Hi's Adventures II
by Month4
Summary: The sequel to my Princess Hi's Adventures.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello KH fans. Sorry about the wait. But I am glad to write anyway. This chapter is going to be a game to warm you up for the contest in the next chapter. The goal is to guess which characters' world belongs to which TV show/game/movie or whatever. Don't be disappointed if you can't get all of them correct. One of the TV shows I'm basing a world on has ever been aired in Canada and Australia. But you can't look them up online. The one who gets the most right gets a big shout-out in chapter three. The one who gets them all right (including the one based off of the TV show that aired in Canada and Australia) not only gets a shout-out along with the one that was closest but gets to have their penname in a one-shot. The one-shot will be about that person spending a day with one of my OCs (sorry I don't own any of the other characters) however you want. Just no sex or anything mean. We'll communicate through PM on details on the story. I think I got the topics needed to be explained, so let's get onto the story.

PRINCESSHI'SADVENTURESIIPRINCESSHI'SADVENTURESII

It is now three days before Princess Hi's eighteenth birthday, and the day after the keyblade faire. It is the day she comes home from her worlds tour of single men. King Sora and Queen Kairi are standing near the gummi ship landing pad when the gummi ship carrying their daughter comes in. Once Princess Hi steps out of the gummi ship she wastes no time in embracing her parents in a hug.

"It's been too long mom and dad," smiles Princess Hi.

"We know, it felt like forever," replies Queen Kairi.

"I am surprised you got done with work in time to greet me dad," says Princess Hi as the three of them walks to the palace.

"I only got the paperwork done," responds King Sora. "I just have meetings left today. You can sit in on them, then we can spend the rest of the day catching up on what has been happening."

"OK," agrees Princess Hi. While they are passing through the town square they see seven familiar women. Stella, Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Aisha and Daphnie from The Magic Universe.

"Hello there Hi," greets Daphnie. "We heard you've been on a trip to many worlds."

"Yes I have," confirms Princess Hi. "I went on the trip to find potential husbands."

"Have you chosen one?" asks Flora.

"I've narrowed down the guest list," answered Princess Hi. "But I already have my eye on someone. But now I want to enjoy being back on my home world."

"Once you've picked one when will the wedding be?" asks Musa.

"In three days," replies Princess Hi.

"That soon," gasps Stella. "That only leaves tomorrow for a bachelorette party."

"How about we have a Girls' Day Out tomorrow," offers Bloom.

"That sounds like fun," agrees Princess Hi.

"OK, just leave the planning to us," says Tecna as she gets a digital notebook out and ready. "We'll call to decide the time to pick you up."

"OK," agrees Princess Hi. Then she and her parents continues on their way to the palace.

An hour after they reached the palace they've eaten lunch and are heading to the throne room. Suddenly Princess Hi's communicator star shard rings. Princess Hi notices it is Tecna as she's answering the call.

"What's up," smiles Princess Hi.

"We have it all planned out," announces Tecna. "Musa is taking care of the music, Bloom and Daphnie are doing the food, Aisha is doing the drinks, Flora is decorating the party room, your mom is doing the guest list, Stella is having the arrangements to have people come to the party to do spa treatments for everybody and I'm making sure everything's organized."

"Sounds great," approves Princess Hi as the royal family enters the throne room through the back entrance. Madam Mim in her Susan disguise in there waiting along with Ansem. Squall is there too with Tifa.

"Excellent," exclaims Tecna. "Everything starts in the ballroom of your palace tomorrow at three."

"Sounds good," says Princess Hi. "See you girls then." After a quick goodbye Princess Hi hangs up the call and sits down on the little throne beside Queen Kairi's big one.

"Susan, bring in the first person I have to meet with," commands King Sora.

A moment later and a well-built man walks in. The man is wearing a suit with a pin of a red and white flag striped flag with a square of blue in the top left quarter.

"Presenting Stan Smith from The Proud America and the Others," announces Susan.

"Your Majesties, I came to ask why you wouldn't accept our second offer for friendship?" says Stan as he bows before them.

"Mr. Stan Smith, in your offer you said that we are going to seal the friendship with a marriage unity between your son and my daughter here," responds King Sora, Princess Hi give a little wave. "We've already arranged a marriage for in case she can't find true love. We did send an invitation to the party with our response. That is the where your son can try to win her heart."

"Try? You mean will," says Stan. "My son will be able to win your daughter's heart." Stan leaves the throne room.

"Is there anyone else waiting Susan?" asks King Sora.

"Just one," replies Susan. "He doesn't have an appointment but he insists on seeing you."

"Send him in," commands King Sora. Susan walks out and a moments later fast foot steps are being heard.

"Presenting Dr. Sheldon Cooper from World of Science and Relationships!" calls Susan as a tall thin man wearing a white lab jacket barges into the throne room.

"Your Majesties, I need to inform you of the outrage committed by Ansem," exclaims Sheldon. "He has thrown my essay out of the contest and given the extra spot in the royal lab to a lower intelligent being. He even wouldn't put me on the waiting list."

"I understand that you're angry," says King Sora in a culming voice. "Give me a copy of your essay and I'll see what the problem was." Sheldon holds up some sheets of paper. Squall takes it and hands it to King Sora. He reads it for a while before he looks up.

"I see where you went wrong," exclaims King Sora. "You are wanting to research an illegal subject. Even if you claim to be superior in every way you still cannot research the subject of the heart and Kingdom Hearts it will not excuse the fact that you can't do it."

"Well then I demand an invitation to this party in two days I keep hearing about," exclaims Sheldon, the right side of his face twitching wildly.

"OF course you can come to the party," smiles King Sora. "The invitation will be at the place you are staying tomorrow. Just give that information to the woman who let you in on your way out." Sheldon leaves and Princess Hi waits until they hear his voice ranting off to Susan far away to speak.

"I can already tell he's not going to last long if he plans on trying to win my heart," says Princess Hi.

"Judging by that display he'll fail at the pick-up lines," says Queen Kairi.

"I think he's going to fail everything we put him through," adds King Sora, before he changes the subject. "Hi, why don't you get the royal training room ready while I write up that invitation."

"I'm going to call the guests for the bachelorette party," says Queen Kairi.

"OK," responds Princess Hi as she leaves through the back way.

The day was spent with a good long sparring session between the three of them. Afterwards the royal family takes a break to prepare for a family outing around the town of The Radiant Garden. They are out there until sunset. After dinner they play board games and card games until it's time to retire for the night.

The next day Princess Hi and Queen Kairi waits in the ballroom at the time when the bachelorette party is going to be. The first to arrive are Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Bloom, Daphnie and Aisha. Then the next group shows up. Miss Martian, Artemis, Wonder Girl, Batgirl and Bumblebee from Universe of Heroes and Villains. The last two to arrive are Haley and Francine Smith from The Proud America and the Others. The rest of the day is crazy, especially from dinner time to when they pass out.

The next day Princess Hi wakes up in her bed. She sees a tray with breakfast with a cup of coffee on it on her bedside table. There is a note on the tray too.

Good morning Hi,

Sorry I had to move you. But we need to get the ballroom ready for the party today. Eat up and get ready to meet a lot of men and friends.

Your father and God Father.

Princess Hi smiles at the note. Then she takes the tray of food and begins eating.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: welcome to the chapter with the contest in it. Last chapter had a warm-up in it. Now here's a shout out to the only one that answered and got it right. The winner is Normal-is-boring-96. That was only a warm-up though so she/he doesn't get a prize. The rules was explained in the AN in the last chapter. Also, in order to win the contest you have to leave your answers in the review. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

PRINCESSHI'SADVENTURESIIPRINCESSHI'SADVENTURESII

It is the day of the ball where Princess Hi will narrow down the candidates of possible husbands to one. King Sora and Queen Kairi are sitting on the thrones at the far end of the room the door is. The winx girls and Daphnie are there and the young justice team are there too as guests. Leopan, Igneous and Jesse are standing talking to everyone. The court of keybladers are gathered around King Sora and Queen Kairi. A bit of the ballroom floor is set up for the various bands that are going to perform. Another part of the ballroom floor is roped off with only a smaller throne then King Sora and Queen Kairi's in it.

"Hey Batgirl, Robin, how about we make it a game to figure out who Hi is going to pick?" suggests Nightwing. "It will be a fun way to exercise our detective work."

"OK," agrees Batgirl.

"I'm game," agrees Robin.

"I'm in too," says Tecna as she pulls out her gadget. "I'll make a list of the candidates as they arrive. I'll cross off the ones we think will not have a chance at success."

"Good plan," comments Bloom.

"Presenting the contestant Dr. Sheldon Cooper," announces Susan as eight extremely fancy dressed people. "With Amy, Leonard and Penny, Howard and Bernadette, Raj and Barry. From World of Science and Relationships."

"Here comes the first one," exclaims Jesse. Tecna puts Sheldon's name on the list.

"Hello feeble-chance contestants," exclaims Sheldon. "When is this unnecessary event going to begin?"

"OK, first of all, you're the first contestant here, we're guests," says Jesse. "Second, the party doesn't begin for a long time."

"Well, how would you know?" scuffs Sheldon.

"Because I'm a member of the court of keybladers," answers Jesse. "Once more contestants arrive King Sora will make an announcement. Hi will make her appearance and make a speech. Then the party will begin."

"Presenting contestant Steve Smith," announces Susan as the three familiar people enters the room with a very young man. "Along with Stan, Haley and Francine from The Proud America and the Others." Barry notices Tecna ad Steve's name to the list.

"What awe you doing?" asks Barry.

"Adding Steve's name to the list for our game," responds Tecna. "We are going to try to deduce who Hi is going to pick to be her husband."

"Well let me going to save you the trouble," exclaims Sheldon. "It's going to be me."

"Awe there betting pools?" asks Barry.

"No," replies Igneous. "Betting is illegal everywhere in this world."

Meanwhile with the Smiths Stan pulls Steve to one side while the females of the family walks on to join the group.

"Now Steve, remember, if you can get the princess to pick you for her husband then your days of being bullied are over, and everyone will have to respect you," Stan whispers to Steve.

"Don't worry Dad," replies Steve. "I'll just turn on the charm and I'll have her swooning in no time." Then Steve walks away to join the crowd. Stan stays behind and takes out his communicator star shard and makes a call.

"Director Bullock, operation get someone controllable on the throne is ready to commence," says Stan.

"Good work Agent Smith," responds the bald man on the other side of the call. "Now, make sure your son will stay in our control."

"Yes Sir," replies Stan before he ended the call. Then he takes his son and goes up to talk to King Sora and Queen Kairi, unknown to him that Nightwing was reading his lips since his talk with Steve. The original members of the team notices Nightwing's expression turn into a frown.

"What is it?" asks Aqualad.

"Steve is being controlled by his own dad," answers Nightwing. "Which spells trouble."

"Don't worry," assures Jesse. "I'll just warn her through heartlink." He closes his eyes in concentration.

"Presenting contestant Chaz Monorainian," announces Susan. "Along with Lee and Tina, Chi (I don't know The Serpent's real first name), Jenny, Holger, Camillio and Brandy and Biffy and Kimmie. From The Former Mann Worst and Finnwich World." A young man with combed back brown hair walks in ahead of his group, ranting questions about his looks to them. A young woman with short black hair immediately breaks away from the group to join the group talking on the ballroom floor, followed by everyone else. A young woman with long blond hair stops Chaz and yells at him about his rant, ending it with something that made him run to the bar crying.

"Thank you," sighs Tina.

"Oh please, do you think anyone wants to listen to that the entire time?" scuffs Kimmie.

"Why is Chaz wanting to try for Hi's hand in marriage?" asks Igneous. "Isn't his image good enough when he's on TV?"

"When isn't he happy with the image he has now?" says Tina with a roll of her eyes.

"Presenting contestant Jenos Hazard from The Chronos and The Sweepers World," announces Susan. A lone man with dark hair walks in and walks up to King Sora and Queen Kairi, bows while saying hello and then joins the party.

Half an hour later some more guests arrived. Dime (Demix's somebody) has set up his electric guitar. King Sora stands up to begin his speech.

"Welcome one and all to this event," greets King Sora. "Thank you for coming today. My daughter, Princess Hi, is turning eighteen tomorrow, legally an adult. In order to keep the royal blood flowing in The Radiant Garden the children of the royal family must get married at that time. This royal ball is so that Princess Hi can choose her husband. If she does not choose one from the contestants gathered here she'll marry the one chosen for her when she was a baby. During the ball Susan will call out that it is time for the contestants to say some words to her. I have given her permission to use her power of reading people's hearts and testing them before choosing one. Her choice will be announced tomorrow where both her and her choice of husband will be married right then and there and be crowned prince and princess of The Radiant Garden. And now, may I present to you all, my daughter, Princess Hi." Princess Hi enters the room in Goddess Mode and flies half a foot off the floor to where King Sora and Queen Kairi are. When she arrives to the front of the room she dismisses Goddess Mode and turns to the crowd.

"I welcome you all to this ball," says Princess Hi. "I hope you all have a good time. Now, for the moment you all have been waiting for, let the ball begin." Dime begins playing and Princess Hi walks off to meet up with her friends. She is intercepted by Steve.

"May I have this dance?" he asks.

"Of course you may," replies Princess Hi as she holds out her hand. They dance until the end of the song. Up next are The Winx Club, and Princess Hi walks off to try again at saying hi to her friends. She made it to Leopan, Igneous and Jesse.

"Great to see my oldest friends are able to make it here," Princess Hi happily chuckles.

"Are you kidding me," smiles Jesse.

"Have we ever miss an important event that includes you?" smiles Leopan.

"Never have, never will," finishes Igneous. That's when Stan steps up to them.

"I saw that you were dancing with my son," exclaims Stan.

"Yes, I was," responds Princess Hi. "Your son is a very good dancer."

"Yes, he is," agrees Stan. "And he'll make a most excellent husband and king."

"Perhaps," shrugs Princess Hi. "But remember, there are other men here wanting my hand in marriage. I might not pick him."

"She is right you know," says a smooth voice behind Princess Hi. It is Jenos who spoke.

"There are lots of people here," continues Jenos. "Not just the ones wanting to marry The Young Highness here." He then turns to Princess Hi and bows.

"Care to dance Young Majesty?" offers Jenos.

"Yes please," responds Princess Hi.

Half way through the day

"Attention please!" calls Susan through the mic. "It is time for our resident princess to test the men wanting her hand in marriage. So everyone gather around the roped off area."

"I will call the names of the men wanting her hand in marriage one by one. They will say a few words before the testing begins," continues Susan once everyone was crowding around the roped off throne, and Princess Hi's sitting in it. "First one is Steve Smith." The boy with brown hair and square glasses walks up to Princess Hi. He kneels down on one knee.

"Princess Hi of The Radiant Garden, when you entered the room you looked like an angel," says Steve taking out a small box. When he opened the box there is a ring with a big diamond in it.

"And if you marry me, then I'll treat you like one," continues Steve. "The only one that's most important to me aside from God." Princess Hi's eyes turn gold for a few seconds before she speaks.

"Are you speaking from your heart, or are you speaking from your father's dark heart?" asks Princess Hi. Steve doesn't say anything but starts walking away.

"Next is Chaz" announces Susan.

"Finally," gasps the man with brown combed back hair as he shoves Steve out of his way.

"Hi I'm Chaz Monorainian," says Chaz to Princess Hi. "Do you like my hair? You're looking at the most handsome man from the world I come from. And maybe the most handsome guy in this room." While Chaz is ranting on like that Princess Hi's eyes turns gold for a few seconds. A few seconds more and Chaz suddenly stops talking and flinches.

"Just a moment, I've somehow lost my train of thought," exclaims Chaz.

"No, you didn't," exclaims Princess Hi. "I asked Namine Key of Memories through heartlink to make you forget what you were going to say."

"Now it is time to give you your test," continues Princess Hi. "From now until I announce my choice you will not say a word about yourself and do good deeds for other people. You are dismissed to begin your test."

"But how do I do that?!" says Chaz in a panicked voice.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," replies Tina as she takes him by the arm and pulls him away.

"Next is Dr. Sheldon Cooper," announces Susan. The tall thin man steps forward to stand in front of Princess Hi.

"I will now tell you the reason why you should pick me," exclaims Sheldon. "I have compared your lesson reports to mine and found out that you are a genius like me. With our intelligence combined we can bring in a better era for all worlds. And with our genes combined we will have the potential to bring in a successor that will continue our work until the end of time." Princess Hi's eyes turns gold for a few seconds.

"It is good for a future king to have intelligence," agrees Princess Hi. "But it takes more then smarts to rule a kingdom. I will give you two tests to see if you measure up."

"Oh that won't be necessary," boasts Sheldon. "I'm far superior then what any tests you give me will reveal."

"We'll see," replies Princess Hi. "First one is very simple, face your greatest fear. Back when my father was ending the Keyblade War II he fought countless enemies, even some which were hundreds taller than him. In this test you will recite a poem in front of this room full of people."

"This whole room of people?" repeats Sheldon nervously.

"Yes," confirms Princess Hi. "The day my parents presented me to The Radiant Garden my father gave a speech to a town square full of people. You are going to get this room of people to speak in front of." Sheldon turns so that he's looking over the crowd of people, and promptly faints on the spot. Terra is the one to easily carry him away. Susan hands her a glass of water.

"This water is from the springs of destiny," says a smooth voice stepping forward, it is Jenos. "A symbol of what it is that brings two people are fated to be together. Would you except destiny?" Princess Hi's eyes turns gold for a second before she speaks.

"Does this destiny have any love in it?" asks Princess Hi. "If not then I won't accept destiny." Princess Hi stands up and gives the signal to continue the party.

Hours later

It is now getting dark and most on the guests have left. The ones remaining are the Young Justice team, the winx club girls and Daphnie. All of the keybladers are there too. Princess Hi is talking to what's left of the guests when Leopan's voice is heard over the mic.

"Princess Hi, there's an unofficial contestant waiting for you near the roped off area," informs Leopan. At the roped off area Princess Hi sees the one she has been waiting for.

"I will hear him out," says Princess Hi with a smile as she sits in the throne.

"I'm doing this because I have to tell you how I feel," begins the man. "I love you."

"You are the one I've been waiting to hear those words from," replies Princess Hi before her eyes turns gold for a second. "But I want to wait before having a child."

"Why do we need to think of that now?" asks the man. "We are still young."

"And I also want to still travel the worlds," continues Princess Hi.

"I do too," responds the man. "We can even do that for our honeymoon."

"Then I choose you to be my husband," says Princess Hi. "I'll make the announcement at tomorrow's celebration."

PRINCESSHI'SADVENTURESIIPRINCESSHI'SADVENTURESII

AN: Just a cliff hanger for you readers to look forward to the next chapter. Good luck in the contest.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OK that contest was very hard, I understand. So the no looking up the answers rule is out. The first one to give me the correct answers through comment or PM get to be in an one-shot spending the day with one of my OCs, the second one will get a big shout-out in one of the chapters of this story. You readers have until the end of this story to give me your answers. Without further delay please enjoy this chapter.

Princess Hi's Adventures II

Chapter 3

Today is Princess Hi's eighteenth birthday and the ballroom is full of people. Princess Hi is in the ballroom talking with her friends. Queen Kairi and King Sora's thrones are parted so that a small table stands between them. Resting on the table is a small pillow where a small crown and tiara sits. Superman walks up to Princess Hi.

"Princess Hi, we were notified that you are now eighteen years old," says Superman. "Is it true?"

"Yes it's true," responds Princess Hi.

"Then happy birthday," smiles Superman. "The Justice League wanted to invite you to join us. But you are the heir to everything else your parents has and is a part of The Court of Keys."

"Yes, I do have a full future," agrees Princess Hi. "But one thing I'm sure of is that if you guys ever need me, I'll be there."

"I know you will," smiles Superman.

Later on Stan Smith walks up to her.

"Well today is the day you announce to everyone who you choose to marry," exclaims Stan. "My son is an excellent choice."

"I'm sure he is a good young man," replies Princess Hi. Princess Hi uses her powers to track Steve. Said young man is coming towards them, looking very angry.

"Dad," says Steve. "I was just talking to The Key of Memories. I asked her to look into your memories and she saw that you are not doing this for me. You and your boss just wants a way to take over this world."

"Steve, that's not true," denies Stan.

"Liar!" yells Steve, then he turn to Princess Hi. "You can cross me off the list."

"Already done," replies Princess Hi. Steve leaves the room with Stan behind him, still trying to convince him that it's not true.

At around four-thirty someone walks up to her. And that is Sheldon with the rest of his group.

"I've found the perfect solution for the need of your test," exclaims Sheldon. "You can do all the speaking at all the major events."

"Sorry, that won't be possible Dr. Cooper," responds Princess Hi. "As a keyblader I will be traveling to other worlds to fight darkness."

"But you are forgetting that you have the others in the Court of Keys," says Sheldon. "They can do it for you."

"I haven't forgotten about them," replies Princess Hi. "I still am going to fight darkness in other worlds." Sheldon is about to protest again when Squall steps in.

"Excuse me Princess Hi, I am to escort you to the dressing room," says Squall. "It's time to get ready." Princess Hi hurriedly walks with Squall out of the room.

Five minutes before five o'clock Squall calls for silence and for people to stand off to one side. King Sora stands up to speak.

"Welcome friends and people of The Radiant Garden," begins King Sora. "Today is quite an event. Today marks the day in which my daughter, Princess Hi, turns eighteen years old. Which also means she's now an adult. According to tradition when the heir, or heiress, comes of age he or she must marry in order to carry on the royal bloodline. Not long ago we had a ball that we invited several single men so that my daughter may choose who she wants to marry. Now without further ado may I present to you my daughter, Princess Hi, who will now announce her choice." Everyone remarks words of awe as Princess Hi enter the room and makes her way across the floor to the other side where her parents are. She's wearing a beautiful wedding dress and veil.

"Hi, Princess of The Radiant Garden, have you made your decision who you want to marry?" asks King Sora once Princess Hi reached him.

"I have Father," answers Princess Hi. King Sora motions for her to take the floor and Princess Hi turns around to face the crowd.

"All of the men did their best to convince me that they're the one for me," begins Princess Hi. "But I had my eye on only man. Once everyone's gone from the ball that man came up to me, and proposed to me. I accepted his proposal. His name is Master Igneous of World of Keyblade Knowledge." Everyone applauds as Igneous makes his way to Princess Hi. Suddenly Namine gives a shout to Lord Riku and he brings out his keyblade as a tile in the ceiling gives way and dumps a green goo over Princess Hi. Lord Riku casts a dark shield over Princess Hi, making the goo flow off course and onto the floor next to Princess Hi.

"Thank you Lord Riku, Key of Dawn," says King Sora.

"Think nothing of it," responds Lord Riku.

"Namine, Key of Memories, have you found the one responsible?" asks King Sora.

"Yes I have," replies Namine. "It's Sheldon Cooper of World of Science and Relationships."

"Squall, you know what to do," exclaims King Sora. As Squall is doing his job the event continues and Igneous walks up to next to Princess Hi.

"Master Igneous of World of Keyblade Knowledge, you had won my daughter's heart and I know you are a good man," begins King Sora. "My daughter picked you too. So I can skip the oaths and get to the part where I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE. YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE." Everyone claps as Princess Hi and Igneous' lips connects. King Sora picks up the little crown and Queen Kairi picks up the tiara. As soon as Princess Hi and Igneous parts they kneeled in front of King Sora and Queen Kairi.

"With this crown you are now Crowned Prince Igneous," announces King Sora as he places the little crown on Igneous' head.

"With this tiara you are now Crowned Princess Hi," announces Queen Kairi as she places the tiara on Princess Hi's head.

"Rise heir and heiress to the throne of The Radiant Garden," commands King Sora. Princess Hi and Igneous stands up and turns to face the people in the ballroom.

"I now present Crowned Prince Igneous and Crowned Princess Hi of The Radiant Garden!" calls King Sora. Crowned Prince Igneous and Crowned Princess Hi leaves the ballroom hand in hand. Leaving King Sora and Queen Kairi still standing.

"In a few minutes there will be a feast to celebrate this occasion in the dining hall," announces King Sora. "Please enjoy yourselves."

Five minutes later everyone files into a hall way that's lined with tables. There food is layed out on a separate table for a buffet. During the feast Lord Riku strikes a conversation with Crowned Princess Hi and Crowned Prince Igneous.

"I know you already have plans to travel to other worlds as your honeymoon," says Lord Riku. "But I've set up where you start out your honeymoon as a wedding gift. I recently took a curse off of a kingdom and sealed the portal to the world where it came from on a world called World of Dark Stories."

"Thanks," smiles Crowned Princess Hi. "We were just talking about how we are going to start traveling. You've saved us a lot of time."

Ten minutes later another attack happens. Just like the one before it happened the same way as Sheldon's attempt. This time it was Stan Smith with a sniper on Crowned Prince Igneous.

After the feast Crowned Prince Igneous and Crowned Princess Hi walk out with everyone behind them to the Gummiship Docks. The newly wed couple climbs into the gummiship with a banner on the back that reads JUST MARRIED and takes off.


	4. Chapter 4

It is now almost a week after Crowned Princess Hi and Crowned Prince Igneous left for their honeymoon around the galaxy. It is late afternoon the day before Hi and Igneous comes back. King Sora is sitting on his throne in the throne room working as usual. Madam Mim in her Helen disguise is there too. Along with The Court of Keyblades. Squall is there with Cloud.

"Is the castle in Old Radiant Town ready for Hi's return?" asks King Sora.

"I got word from Lea that it's all ready," replies Helen.

"Excellent," comments King Sora. "That will be the perfect wedding gift for them." Then they hear very loud foot falls heading their way.

"Are we expecting any other appointments?" asks King Sora. Helen looks at the clipboard she carries around.

"Just Francine Smith and her family, minus Stan," answers Helen. "You've already severed all links to, and from their home world the day after the wedding."

A moment later Jenos Hazard barges in along with a woman with long, wavy, blond hair and the Roman numeral for one tattooed on her forehead. Along with two other men and a wolf. The woman has a sword drawn and pointing at King Sora.

"My name is Sephiria Arks!" announces the woman. "I demand an audience with the king of this world!"

"That would be me," responds King Sora as he stands up. "Why are you in here?"

"We are the Chronos Numbers," says Sephiria. "And we are here to take over this world. So step down has-been or fight us."

"You know that it's foolish to challenge Sora like this," exclaims Master Terra. "He's the strongest one of us put together." Terra stops talking when King Sora raises his hand to signal for him to stop talking.

"Sephiria, why do you want to take over this world?" asks King Sora. "It's already a utopia."

"I agree," exclaims Sephiria. "And I intend to keep it that way."

"And also kill those that gets in your way?" says King Sora. "There is a better way to settle fights. If you can't see that then you are not fit to rule this world."

"Then you will fight me for the crown?" says Sephiria.

"I will fight all of you for it," replies King Sora as he walks closer so that he and the new group are in the middle of the throne room. "While I am fighting you I will not kill you."

"Fine by us," shrugs Sephiria.

"Helen, make sure no one enter this room," orders King Sora.

"Yes Sora," responds Helen as she leaves the throne room.

"Shall we begin?" asks King Sora.

"Just as soon as you draw your weapon," replies Sephiria.

"Oh, I just need to flick my finger to reduce your group to just you," responds King Sora.

"So be it," scuffs Sephiria. "Chonos Numbers, Attack!" That's when everything happened in an instant. King Sora flicks his index finger up and calls upon the thunder spell. Which strikes all of the Chronos Numbers but Sephiria, and they collapse on the floor.

"What!" gasps Sephiria as she look back at her men and the wolf. She turns back as a bright light appears in the room. King Sora had transformed into his God Form. His clothes turns gold colored and he has a lot of keyblades floating behind him looking like wings. King Sora takes out a keyblade that looks like Master Ventus's and with his power charges at an impressive speed. Sephiria charges too at the same speed as King Sora. They both strike and hit each other's blades. The keyblade King Sora struck with is one that looks like Master Terra's, and with his power of strength King Sora's keyblade slices through Sephiria's sword very easily. King Sora's attack hits Sephiria in the chest and sends her flying into the wall. She slides down the wall defeated, but alive.

"Squall, please take Sephiria and her gang to jail," orders King Sora. "And tell Helen she can bring in Ms. Smith in."

A while longer Francine, Haley and Steve walks in.

"We've been looking into the houses in Old Town and found one for us to move into," explains Francine before handing King Sora a sheet of paper. "Our Home Searcher said you need to sign this deed here for it to be ours." King Sora signs the deed and the three new comers leaves the throne room.

"That concludes your work for today," says Helen.

"Great," comments King Sora. "See all of you tomorrow."

Later on in Madam Mim's hide out

"My plan with Pupa may have failed, but this one is guaranteed to work," smirks Madam Mim as she looks over her army of puppets. Each puppet is overflowing with a dark aura.

"Now my army of darkness, it's time to take the key to Kingdom Hearts," finishes Madam Mim.

At the castle

Namine runs up to King Sora as he's in the living room.

"Sora, I have something really important to tell you," says Namine.

"What is it?" asks King Sora.

"When we took out Jesse's fake heart I took the memories out of it before we destroyed it," explains Namine. "I recently found out that Helen is really Madam Mim. And that it was she who created Jesse to marry Hi so that she can rule over The Radiant Garden through him if Hi marries him."

"The one that almost took over The Radiant Garden years ago?" asks King Sora.

"The very one?" answers Namine. King Sora pauses for a moment to think. Then he snaps into seriousness.

"Namine, if I get kidnapped by Mim have Merlin and Yen Sid make a weapon that can turn evil puppets good," orders Sora. Namine nods as her response.

"Sora, you don't think she'll come after you?" asks Queen Kairi.

"What other choice does she have?" says King Sora. "Her attack on The Radiant Garden years ago failed when Hi defeated her. Hi chose Igneous over Jesse to marry. What other option is there but to gain the ultimate power, Kingdom Hearts. If she can create a dark puppet like Jesse was, then she can make more of them. Then all she needed was have them clash with seven keybladers of light, or the seven Princesses of Hearts. That will create the X-Blade. Then she'll need to sacrifice me to gain entry to Kingdom Hearts."

"If that happens she'll create a Keyblade War III," finishes Namine. King Sora nods as his only response. Suddenly the alarm goes off.

"Namine, Kairi, run," orders King Sora as he summons his keyblade. "Namine, protect Kairi." And he runs off.

A little later, in another part of the castle

King Sora is fighting a group of Madam Mim's puppets in one part of the castle. The Radiant Garden Musketeers are fighting other puppets is different places of the castle. King Sora has just started Rising Sun when the puppets throws a net over him. As King Sora comes down more puppets grabs the ends of the net and makes it so that King Sora stays down. King Sora could hardly move inside the net, and before he knew it he is knocked out by a puppet.

A little later

Namine and Queen Kairi are hiding in the entrance hall as a group of puppets are carrying King Sora's limp form away. Kairi is about to run out when she is held back by Namine. After the group of puppets carrying King Sora and the other surviving puppet groups left the two women leaves their hiding spot. The Radiant Garden Musketeers that are in the castle chases after the retreating puppets until they are stopped by Namine.

"No, you are too injured," exclaims Namine.

"Namine, call all of the keyblade masters," commands Queen Kairi. "We are going to search for where they're taking him."

"I already looked into their memories," states Namine. "They're going to Madam Mim's hideout on the edge of Old Town."

"Good," comments Queen Kairi. "I'll gather the keyblade masters. You take care of the message Sora told you to deliver." Namine nods her head before running out.


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Hi and Prince Igneous are riding the gummiship back to The Radiant Garden. Suddenly the gummiship changes course making everyone inside lose their balance and fall to the floor. A little later Goofy comes out of the cockpit. When Sora became king and had a gummiship transportation service installed Goofy gave his possession as captain of Disney Castle's Royal Guards to his son, Max, to become a co-pilot. Donald gave his possession as Court Magician to Webbigale to be the pilot.

"I'm sorry your majesties," says Goofy. "Master Yen Sid and Merlin needs an item for a weapon ASAP."

"Why are they making a weapon?" asks Princess Hi.

"I'm sorry to report this news but your dad has been captured," responds Goofy. "Madam Mim made an army of evil puppets. Master Yen Sid and Merlin is making a weapon that will turn them good. But he needs the song of the alien in a world called Aloha Islands."

"I'll get it," says Princess Hi.

"I'm coming too," says Prince Igneous.

"Good," smiles Goofy. "The alien's name is Angel. Master Yen Sid and Merlin needs it's Song of Good. Just talk to a woman named Lilo about it."

"Got it," nods Princess Hi. "Also, call Lord Riku at The Radiant Garden and give him this message."

On Aloha Islands

The gummiship lands near a small house. A woman with long dark hair walks out the door (AN: think of an older version of Lilo) as Princess Hi and Prince Igneous steps out. The mission King Sora went on the day after Princess Hi's birth was a showdown against Jamba. Thus ridding the world of Jamba and his employer. Now Lilo is finding homes for the other experiments without having to worry about them falling into the wrong hands. She now has made it into her paying job. People would pay for the alien that fits their needs.

"Long time no see Hi," greets Lilo before handing Princess Hi a CD. "Here's a copy of Angel's Good Song."

"Thanks," replies Princess Hi handing Lilo the Munney she charges.

"Nice working with you," says Lilo as the two newlyweds re-boards the gummiship.

On The Radiant Garden

The gummiship lands on the landing pad. Merlin and Yen Sid are there along with The Court of Keyblades.

"Here's the song you need. Add it to the weapon now," commands Princess Hi. The two wizards vanishes and The Court of Keyblades walks with Princess Hi.

"The three good fairies are still working on your requests Hi," exclaims Master Ventus. "One of the Jr. Radiant Garden Musketeers is with them now and will find us when the fairies are done."

"Good. Tell whoever it is that they will find us in the meeting room," orders Princess Hi. "We have to go over my plan."

An hour later

The Court of Keybladers are in the meeting room when a girl wearing the uniform of a The Radiant Garden Musketeer in training comes in.

"The items you requested from The Three Good Fairies are ready," the girl reports.

"Thank you," responds Princess Hi. "I'll go for them now." As the girl is leaving and Princess Hi stands to follow her a boy enters.

"The weapon is ready and is being loaded onto a gummiship now," he reports.

"Thank you," replies Princess Hi before turning to The Court of Keyblades. "We head out for The Keyblade Graveyard now. That's the only possible place Madam Mim will be."

Half an hour later

The Court of Keyblades are waiting in the gummiship when Princess Hi hurries in. She's carrying a big thin package and wearing a new locket around her neck.

"What is in that package?" asks Master Aqua.

"The item that will help me defeat Madam Mim," answers Princess Hi.

The gummiship takes off for the final battle against Madam Mim.


	6. Chapter 6

The Court of Keyblades arrives at the deserted world where only misery can be found.

"Hi, lead on. What are we to do?" exclaims Master Aqua.

"From the sky I saw the only sign of life is in the place the history books as The Crossroads," replies Princess Hi.

"We know where that is," says Master Ventus with a sad face.

"Then you guys can direct the rest of us to it," responds Princess Hi.

Half an hour later

The Court of Keyblades arrives at the sight of two huge pillars in the middle of a scene of a field of dead keyblades stuck in the ground with an intersection of pathways in between the keyblades. On the stone pillars are Madam Mim at the edge with King Sora kneeling in the middle of the platform with his hands tied behind his back. Between the keybladers and the stone pillars is an army of dark aura covered puppets.

"Welcome defenders of Kingdom Hearts!" calls down Madam Mim. "This is where you'll make me the X-blade. Then once I have the power of Kingdom Hearts you can have whatever's left of King Sora."

"Or you can give him back now," exclaims Lord Riku. "Before you make it worse for yourself."

"You're in no position to be saying that," smiles Madam Mim. "Dark Puppets Attack!" The dark aura covered puppets charges towards The Court of Keyblades. The keybladers in front parts to reveal Master Terra holding some kind of weapon that looks like a bazooka. As soon as he pulls the trigger the weapon makes a sound like someone singing non-sense words as it shoots a beam of light at the incoming army. The dark aura covered puppets the beam hits becomes a puppet covered in light.

"What!" screams Madam Mim.

"Now for you," exclaims Princess Hi as Master Ventus takes hold of her, Princess Hi hold him with one arm since she's carrying something big and thin. Master Ventus uses his fast speed to get Princess Hi to the top of the stone pillars. She throws the big thin item she had on the ground, revealing it to be a portrait of Madam Mim, as she summon her keyblade.

"reversia, tiartropelet," says Princess Hi, at the same time Madam Mim shoots the portrait with a fire ball.

"I know how you defeated Maleficent," smirks Madam Mim. "That same trick won't work on me."

"Who says I was going to seal you in that portrait," smiles Princess Hi. She holds up the locket she was wearing revealing it to have a miniature portrait of Madam Mim in it.

"No!" cries Madam Mim as she's sucked into the portrait in the locket. With a shot from her keyblade Princess Hi locks her into the picture. She takes the picture out and burns it with one Fire spell. The other Keybladers are freeing King Sora from his bonds. As soon as everything is over both father and daughter embraces each other in a hug.

PrincessHi'sAdventuresIIPrincessHi'sAdventuresII

AN:

This is it readers. The next chapter will be an epilogue. Then I will start a kind of a sequel. Then while I'm doing that I'll start another story in this series. The first one will be full of adventures that will not deal in any big Darkness VS. Light plot, but still have some important stuff that's in my big story. My big story is the second one, which will be the last story in my series. My contest will be left open until someone answers the questions.


	7. Chapter 7

The Court of Keyblades are gathered in the castle in The World of Keyblade Knowledge in the main hall. The keybladers that are studying there are gathered too. In front of King Sora is a book on the history of keybladers.

"My fellow keyblade wielders!" begins King Sora. "We are gathered here because a new chapter has been added to The History of Keybladers. My daughter, who is a fellow keyblader, has added her chapter to the ever growing book on our history. She made it possible to avoid a Keyblade War III. Her deeds will forever go down in history as a feat worth studying. So we've added her feat to The History of Keybladers. Please join me in a round of applause for Hi, Princess of The Radiant Garden." The hall erupts into a chorus of clapping as Princess Hi walks up to be beside King Sora

Time skip to three years later

The town square is decorated like it was for Princess Hi's presentation. Except it is her son that has been born a week before that's going to be presented. All of Princess Hi's friends have come along with their spouses and children. During the celebration Lea's three year old son walks up to the spot his dad once did and offered to be Princess Hi's son's private guard like his dad was to Princess Hi until Princess Hi's son gets his keyblade. Like her dad did to her Princess Hi passed her ability to wield the keyblade to her son.

The End


End file.
